All I Have
by Mushmallow62
Summary: Adult, Yaoi. Shinobu and Sakyo are just having a nice day, more so for Sakyo as he wakes up with some attention.


100 Theme Challenge

92. All That I Have

18

Yaoi

He fluttered open his garnet eyes, feeling the gentle tickle of his lover's lips on his chest and he also felt that his member was hard and requiring attention. His sandy haired lover never noticed that he was now awake and continued to make butterfly kisses down his body. He kept his breathing steady, although he was enjoying the show; however he didn't want his lover to realise that he was awake and wanting a lot more than what he was giving him.

Sakyo watched, pleased as his lover slowly began to take him in, repressing the urge that he had to just force him to take him all quickly; he want Shinobu to go slowly, to learn as much as he could about what he liked and didn't like.

Shinobu licked and sucked, swirling his tongue around his member as he might do with ice cream, licking the head and then he went to the base, his hand moving to stroke his balls, gently squeezing them as he continued to suck on him.

Sakyo closed his eyes and grunted, causing Shinobu to look up in case he had been caught before returning to what he had been doing.

As he felt himself cum close, he final let himself buck into Shinobu's waiting mouth feeling himself spill his seed into his throat and elsewhere, given that he also was aware that Shinobu wasn't able to keep it all in his mouth without spillage.

"Damn it," Shinobu said softly as he sat up trying to wipe all the cum off his face when he noticed it had dripped onto his chest as well; "Damn," He repeated, unaware that Sakyo was grinning and still up next to him until him kiss his back and jumped out of his skin; "Wha…" He turned to see Sakyo wide awake and looking like the cat that got the cream.

"That was a nice way to wake up. You should do it more often," He commented and Shinobu began to move off the bed.

"I'm…"

Before his lover could leave, he pulled him on top of him and smirked; "No, I think there are some more things we can do, _together_,"

"I… Should go and shower though," Shinobu tried to pull away but Sakyo held him tight and began to kiss his neck.

"No, I think we should _play_," Sakyo told him firmly and began to run his hand down his back, then teased the lower part of his back and making him groan; "Besides, you haven't had any fun yourself,"

"I… I don't…" Shinobu tried not to shudder so much; but he already knew it was pointless, Sakyo knew how to play him easily, although he wished he knew how.

"Give in to me," He whispered into his neck and Shinobu just nodded.

"What do you want?" He asked, shifting a bit so he wasn't over Sakyo's member, which had already begun to get hard once more.

"What _don't_ I want," He grinned and continued to stroke his lower back; "Looks like I've found your zone,"

"M… My zone?"

"Yes, the way you shudder when I simply…" Sakyo caressed his lower back once more and Shinobu let out a low moan; "That,"

"What and you aren't sensitive there?"

Smirking Sakyo sat up, allowing Shinobu to gently touch his back, but to his surprise his lover gave no sound, his eyes never gave anything away either.

"So where _are_ you sensitive then?"

"It's called experimenting," Sakyo said and Shinobu remembered the last time they had _experimented_, when he had to do whatever Sakyo asked of him, although he had to say that had been rather entertaining to an extent.

"All right, so where would you like for this… experiment to take place?"

"Right here," He sat back down, gently getting Shinobu to move so he could lube his lover up; to his surprise he found Shinobu take the lube off him; "Shinobu?"

"I…" He looked at the bottle that he was holding and opened it up; "I want to do it myself,"

Sakyo watched him carefully as he began to cover his fingers in lube and slowly began to insert one finger before feeling stretched enough to add another, then another; until he felt he couldn't stretch himself any more.

Without a word though, Sakyo put on a condom keeping his eyes on Shinobu all the while before reaching over and pulling his lube covered up hand away. He then took his hips and slowly got him to the tip of him member, as Shinobu balanced himself and continued to move to get Sakyo completely inside him.

"Ahhhh," He groaned, trying to stop himself from moving and waiting until he was ready, while Sakyo ran a hand across his chest and rubbed his nipples; "Mmmm, why do you tease me?"

"You started it," He replied huskily and as those pale green eyes locked into those garnet orbs he realised that Sakyo had been awake for the whole time he had been giving him that blow job.

"You… You were awake for it?"

"Yes," Sakyo grinned up at him; "I have to say I rather enjoyed the attention you gave to me, even if you thought I was sleeping,"

He blushed and looked down, slowly beginning to move back up, only to again move back down; he continued doing this and heard Sakyo moan in appreciation at it as well. He tried not to smile, pleased that he was able to get his lover to enjoy in ministrations as much as he did to him when he noticed Sakyo's hand starting to stroke his member and was tempted to slap it away, yet found himself unwilling to do so.

Groaning as Sakyo slowly began to pump on him and he let out a little gasp as his thumb rubbed across the tip firmly.

"God Sakyo…" He moaned out and he grinned.

"I think that title works rather well," He said as Shinobu looked down at him, still moving, although he had begun to move a little bit faster than before; "Good, keep that up,"

"Mmm…. Sakyo I…"

"I know," He said, and he did; he was so close to coming as well, but Shinobu was _his_ and he wanted to make sure he got some _extra_ attention, as a treat for the blow job earlier.

Shinobu began to shudder and moaned loudly as he felt himself cum onto Sakyo's hand; but he continued to move in rhythm of Sakyo's thrusts, determined that his lover would cum as well, _inside_ him; and he did although Shinobu found himself cumming again at the whole sensation as well as Sakyo's having tightened his hold around his member.

He collapsed on top of him, feeling his arms wrap around him and felt completely spent.

"That was certainly a sight worth seeing," Sakyo told him, but Shinobu was busy catching his breath to say anything snappy back to him; "I take it you don't want to shower now?"

"I'll have a bath instead," Shinobu finally said; "I don't think I'd be able to stand for long,"

"Well then, if that's the case I will need to help you won't I?"

"Sakyo, I…" Shinobu stopped, rubbing his cheek against the other's chest and found he felt all right; he had given Sakyo _all that he had_, not just his body as he had right there, but everything; "I love you,"

Sakyo smiled and stroked his hair; "I love you too," He slowly sat up, moving to pick Shinobu up bridal style and carried him towards the bathroom; "I suppose we _should_ train, I doubt you would have any excuse for not doing so… Although I would think love-making would be a rather good excuse really,"

Shinobu looked at him in surprise, he had expected his lover to say 'having sex' or even 'fucking' but…

"So, I really am yours?"

"What?" Sakyo looked at him for a moment, before putting him down next to the bath to run the water.

"You normally say that you want to fuck or have sex, you didn't then,"

"You said you loved me, you've said it a few times now. And you said it _in front_ of Zero, which would have been rather hard considering he was a good friend; I would change my words for what we do together,"

"Say it," Shinobu demanded and once more their eyes locked onto each other, but Sakyo broke away first to get some bubble bath into the water.

"Tch," He turned to look at him again, moving so close they were nose to nose; "I love you, not one, not Zero, not Takanosuke _no one_ take you from me,"

"Always possessive," Shinobu teased with a slight smile.

"_Very_ possessive, as you have seen," Sakyo reminded him before kissing him; "I refuse to let anyone else have you,"

"No one else will have me," Shinobu promised him and looked at the bath; "Think we can go in now," He reached to touch the warm water and sighed, the temperature was just right.

"Good," He pulled him up and turned the tap off, watching as his lover got in before joining him.

Without a word being said between them, Shinobu moved and placed himself between Sakyo's legs, wrapping his arms around him.

"I thought you wanted to be clean?"

"I do, but I've never _shared_ a bath with you before," He reminded him and Sakyo smirked, pleased that Shinobu was becoming a little more daring that he had been before.

"All right, since you are here…" He felt him tense up and smirked; he grabbed some shower-gel and began to wash his chest and then his back.

Pulled away, although still covered in soap suds, Shinobu began to attend to Sakyo's chest as well, before the other claimed his lips once more.


End file.
